Just Two Kids
by xx LIVE in LOVE
Summary: Our daddies used to joke about the two of us... Growing up and falling in love. And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes, and said oh, my, my, my. [Troyella songfic]


PHEW. I've been working on this story for a few days, and I'm finally done. I relalize it's not my best writting, but I love the plot. The song is _Mary's Song (Oh My My My),_ by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!

Oh, and ignore the spelling mistakes... there's probably a ton.

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you_ _were nine.  
I looked at you like the stars that shined,  
In the sky, the pretty lights._

A seven-year-old Gabriella Montez stood nervously on the skateboard of her friend, Troy Bolton, biting her lip and rolling back and forth slightly across the smooth pavement in front of her house.

"Troy, I can't do this!" she yelled as she held onto his hands tightly, not daring to let go and looking up slightly to make sure her Barbie helmet was still in place. "I'm gonna fall down."

Troy laughed, shaking his small nine-year-old head, his sandy brown hair moving in synch with it. "Don't worry, Gabriella. I'm not gonna let you fall," he promised, tightening his grip on her small hands. "You believe me, right?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and nodded a little bit, repositioning her feet on the wood under her. "Okay. I-I believe you."

Troy smiled at her. "I'm just gonna hold onto your hands and walk for a little... and when I think you're ready, I'll let go. Okay?" Gabriella nodded and opened her eyes slowly, relaxing her shoulders. "Ready?" Troy asked her.

"Ready."

Troy began walking slowly, keeping his promise, and didn't let her fall or let go. Every little while, he'd pick up the pace, giving Gabriella advice on the way.

"Okay. I'm gonna let your hands go. Just remember to bend your knees, alright?" he asked as he went a little faster, making sure not to trip.

Gabriella nodded a little. "Okay," she said softly as she loosened her grip on his hands and looked ahead of her, making sure there were no oncoming cars.

"Alright. One... two... three!" on the count of three, Troy pulled his hands away from hers and watched as his best friend rolled the rest of the way down the street, keeping a steady pace and straight line. When she finally came to a complete stop, Troy grinned as he ran over to her while Gabriella jumped off the skateboard and looked at Troy, smiling brightly, her eyes twinkling.

"I did it! I did it, Troy!" she yelled excitedly, running over to him and jumping up and down. "Did you see me? I did it!"

Troy grinned as he hugged Gabriella, who was still smiling happily. "Yeah, I saw. You did amazing."

Gabriella giggled as she pulled away and looked at the boy in front of her. "And it was all because of you. Thanks, Troy!"

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled,  
And rolled their eyes and said "oh my my my."_

Jack Bolton smirked as he watched his son and his son's best friend in the road, playing on the skateboard Troy had gotten a few weeks ago. He thought it was hilarious how Troy acted like he was such an expert on it, even though Gabriella was probably better than him by now.

"Ya know," he said as he took a sip of his soda, leaning towards Carlos Montez who was sitting in the lawn chair next to him. "One day, those two are gonna grow up... and get married. And Troy's gonna be some famous athlete and your Gabi's gonna be a scientist... and they'll be so rich, that they'll be offering us money."

Carlos laughed, his broad shoulder moving up and down. "And we'll be able to retire to Florida... and live there for the rest of our lives."

Jack nodded as he took another slow sip of the drink. "Yup. That'll be the life," he said, sighing and leaning back a bit.

Right next to them, Karen Bolton looked over at Maria Montez who was watching her husband, smiling and shaking her head. "They're never gonna give up on those two kids, huh?" she asked, tapping her manicured nail on her glass.

Maria shook her head as she watched Gabriella fall, and Troy immediately run to her, helping her up. "Nope. Never. But you know... maybe they're right."

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did._

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled up at her. She was sitting up in his tree house and refused to come down and go get ice cream with him, which he had been begging for for at least 20 minutes. She just kept on telling him that she liked the view. "Come down. I want a popsicle!" he demanded as he stomped his converse sneaker on the ground.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "No, the sky looks pretty. I like it up here," she told him for the tenth time in the past few minutes.

Troy started going up the ladder, getting angry at her. "I'm gonna beat you up if you don't come down right now!" he yelled at her, getting closer and closer. Gabriella looked down at him suddenly, fear in her eyes.

"You will..?" she asked softly, moving backwards quickly, trying to get away from the older boy.

Troy nodded as he pulled himself up to the next step, breathing quickly, his face red. "Yes! I want my ice cream now."

Gabriella bit her lip and pulled her scratched up knees to her chest. "Don't hurt me, Troy..." she whispered, her small body shaking slightly.

When Troy got to the top, he stood up and realized just how much taller he was than Gabriella as he towered over her. Suddenly, she began crying, and Troy crouched down next to her.

"No, Gabriella... I won't really hurt you. I was just kidding," he re-assured her, pulling her arm gently. "Come on, let's get some ice cream and you'll feel better."

Gabriella sniffed a few times but lifted her head and nodded. "O-Okay, Troy."

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my._

"Okay, knock knock," Troy began, playing with his un-tied shoelaces, looking at the girl in front of him who was fidgeting with her flower dress.

"Who's there?" she asked, loosing interest in the fabric and becoming interested in the boy across from her.

Troy began to grin, knowing Gabriella would love the joke that he had learned from his other friend, Chad, that day at school. "Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Don't cry, it's okay a joke!"

Gabriella began giggling, covering her mouth with her hand and sitting up in the grass a little. "I like that one," she told him as she pushed some hair out of her face. "It's funny."

"Thanks. I made it up," he lied. He always loved to impress Gabriella, and would do anything he could to do so. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"You did!?" she asked, clearly amazed. Troy grinned and nodded. "Wow... you should be a professional joke maker!" she told him as she picked up a piece of grass and played with it between her fingers, trying to rip it down the middle.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Troy asked after a few minutes of silence, laying on his stomach and resting his chin in his hands.

Gabriella smiled and looked up at him, dropping the grass she had been occupied by for all that time. "Alright," she said, pulling her dress down a little so it covered her legs. "Truth or dare?"

Troy tapped his chin for a second, looking around at the afternoon sky and watching as a bird passed by slowly. "Um... dare," he finally decided, fingering his shoelace again.

Gabriella looked down, blushing. She already had her dare picked out, but was slightly scared to ask. "I dare you to... kiss me."

Troy looked up at her. "R-Really?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle. Gabriella just nodded at him, feeling her heart pound in her chest. "Um... o-okay," Troy said as he crawled through the grass, closer to her, his small hands weaving through the soft ground. When his face was near hers he closed his eyes and began leaning forward. But just before their lips touched, Gabriella stood up, and Troy fell forward.

"Hey, no fair!" he yelled as he looked up at her. "You're not allowed to do that."

Gabriella just smiled and shrugged as she turned around, and began running away.

_I was sixteen when suddenly,  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see.  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights._

"Gabi?" Troy said as he knocked softly on her bedroom door. Only hours earlier, Troy had witnessed one of the things in this world he hated. Someone had hurt Gabriella, his best friend, and the person he cared most about. After having a good talking to with the guy who had broken her heart, Troy immediately went over to her house. When he realized that she was the only one home he walked right in and quickly climbed the stairs to her room.

"Troy?" he heard someone whisper softly on the other side of the door. Troy smiled when he heard her voice.

"Yeah. It's me."

Suddenly, the door swung open and Troy was slightly thrown off guard when Gabriella jumped into his arms, her own woven around his neck. Closing his eyes, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing one hand across the small of her back, and soon felt tears soaking through his shirt.

"It's alright, Gabriella," he whispered, closing the bedroom door behind them. "I gave him a piece of my mind. He won't be bothering you anytime soon."

Gabriella pulled away slowly, wiping at her eyes, and managed a smile. "Thanks," she said softly as she took a step back and sat on her bed. Troy followed, sitting next to her.

"You alright?" he asked, looking at the girl, who he basically considered to be his sister, next to him. Gabriella nodded and laid back on the bed, her curls sprawled out on the white comforter, and nodded.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pulling her feet up onto the bed.

And suddenly, something inside Troy changed. As his eyes scanned over her perfect face, not a blemish in sight, over her slender shoulders, down the curves of her waist, and back up her stomach to her bres-

No... no... His little sister, right? Gabriella was like his little sister. The little seven year old girl he had taught to skateboard and gave his extra lolly pops to. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts he was having out.

But as he looked up at her soft lips, he realized something. She wasn't that little girl he had grown up with. Now, she was Gabriella Montez... the beautiful teenage-girl that he was now best friends with. And at that moment, Troy decided he wanted her to be so much more...

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,  
They never believed we'd really fall in love.  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes,  
And said "oh my my my..."_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up.  
Two A.M. riding in your truck,  
__and all I need is you next to me._

Gabriella pulled the seat-belt over her favorite t-shirt that Troy had gotten her for her birthday as her boyfriend climbed into the driver's seat next to her. After hearing the click of her buckle, Gabriella sat up a little and looked out at the dark and soft river her and Troy went to hang out at almost everyday. It was past 1 am, and her and Troy had completely lost track of time while sitting with each other at the waters edge.

"Your turn to pick the station," Troy said as he backed his truck up out of the dirt parking spot. Gabriella smiled and leaned forward, turning on the radio, flipping it right to a country song and started singing alone softly. Troy smiled as he kept his eyes on the road, but listened to her.

"You have an amazing voice," he whispered as he turned onto the almost-deserted main street. Gabriella sunk down in her seat a little, biting her lip and blushing.

"Nuh-uh," she said as she looked over at him. "I'm just okay."

Troy laughed and shook his head, using his free hand to reach over and take Gabriella's. "Oh, stop being so modest. You're incredible."

Gabriella just looked off to the side, hiding her blush as best she could, and decided it was time for a change in subject. "We're still on for movies at my house Friday, right?" she asked, looking back at him.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight.  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight._

Troy sighed and pulled his hand back slowly, letting out a soft breath. "Actually, Gabriella... I wanted to talk to you about that..."

Gabriella sat up again, tilting her head and turning to look at him in her seat. "Um, okay..."

Troy put the hand that had been holding Gabriella's back on the wheel as he steadied the car out and came to a stop at a stoplight. "You see... Chad got tickets to a basketball game for Friday night. And, uh, I think I'm gonna go with him."

Gabriella crossed her arms and looked straight ahead again, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Oh," she whispered, anger rising inside her as Troy began driving again.

"Are you mad?" the boy beside her asked, turning to look at her. He heard Gabriella sigh softly and re-position herself.

"Do you have to go to the game..?" she asked apprehensively.

Now it was Troy's turn to sigh. He looked back out at the road, gripping the wheel. "Don't we hang out enough? I want to go do something with Chad Friday."

Gabriella's mouth opened a little as she started to say something, but she closed it again. She couldn't decide if Troy was being a jerk, or being reasonable. "F-Fine... if you don't want hang out with me, whatever. Go ahead. Cancel our movie night again," she said angrily, even though tears were already starting to well up in her eyes and just about to pour over. "Not like it's the first time."

Troy's foot pushed the gas a little harder, trying to keep his anger under control. "Well sorry that my life doesn't revolve around you," he whispered. He hadn't meant to say that out loud... it just kind of... came out.

"Troy, slow down," Gabriella whispered, her face flashing with fright as she jumped out of her seat slightly when the car went over a small bump.

"And sorry I'm not here to answer your every back and call." He held onto the wheel even tighter as he went a few miles faster, leaning forward in his seat.

"Troy," Gabriella said a little louder, tears on her cheeks. "Stop! You're going to get us killed."

Troy finally slammed the car to a stop when they got to Gabriella's house. Gabriella went flying forward in her seat, not expecting the sudden halt, and hit her head on the dashboard. Troy leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, not even casting a glance at his hurting girlfriend, as Gabriela sat up slowly and rubbed her forehead, biting her lip. Without even saying a word to Troy she got out of the car and ran inside her front door.

When he was sure she was gone, Troy groaned and wiped his hand over his face. He had the worse temper, and sometimes, it put him into dangerous situations... and even worse, Gabriella.

He turned off his trucks engine and opened the door, making sure to grab the keys out of the ignition. After softly closing the door again, he walked over to Gabriella's front porch and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

_You stayed outside till the morning light.  
Oh my my my my._

Gabriella woke up the next morning with a huge headache and a bruise the side of a golf ball on her forehead. Suddenly, she remembered the fight she had had with Troy the night before. She lifted her hand to her head and gently touched it, feeling a pretty good sized bump.

Sighing, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and walked down into the kitchen, her small feet patting against the ground. Her mom was already seated at the table, coffee in hand.

"Hey, Sweetie. Could you go get the paper?" Ms. Montez asked as she poured herself some cheerios. Gabriella just nodded and walked to the front door.

Yawning, she swung it open, and much to her surprise, she found Troy sitting on the front porch, reading their newspaper. He turned around quickly and grimaced when he saw her forehead.

"God, Gabi..." he whispered as he stood up and put down the newspaper. He walked over to her and lifted his hand, brushing his fingers over the bruise. Gabriella winced and pushed his hand away angrily.

"I need the paper," she said as she tried to get around him. But Troy stopped her, grabbing her arm gently and dipping his head down, right next to her ear.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, keeping a tight hold on her arm so she couldn't find a way to get away from him. "So incredibly sorry... I don't know what got in to me last night... but I'm sorry."

Gabriella bit her lip and looked down. She took a deep breath, and finally, nodded.

"It's okay."

_A few years had gone and come around.  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town,  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee._

Troy, now 20, sat on one of the huge rocks next to his and Gabriella's favorite spot, which was still the river, with her sitting right next to him. He had been trying to keep it cool all day, but that was almost impossible considering what he was going to do when he finally plucked up the courage.

"Troy..." Gabriella giggled as she looked over at the man who used to constantly make fun of her when she was young. Troy had his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, his leg shaking slightly. "You okay?"

Troy looked up at her quickly and nodded. "Huh, yeah. I'm good," he said as he smiled nervously. Gabriella moved a little closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, if you say so." She closed her eyes, listening to the soft sound of the flowing river in front of them. Finally, Troy took a deep breath and drew one hand out of his pocket.

"Baby?" he whispered. Gabriella slowly lifted her head and looked at him.

"Hm?"

Troy slowly pushed himself off the rock he was seated on and got down on one knee. Gabriella immediately knew what he was doing. She slowly lifted a hand to her mouth as tears sprung into her eyes.

"Oh my gosh..." she whispered, keeping a close eye on him. Grinning, Troy opened the small, velvet box that was holding a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle.  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried.  
You said I do and I did too._

Troy was standing in the front of the church with Chad directly behind him. He quickly scanned over the church, looking at all the familiar faces. Their families had been so close, that they refused to have a Bride's side and Groom's side. He caught the glance of his mother, who was sitting right next to Ms. Montez, both clutching a tissue in their hands

Suddenly, the doors at the end of the long isle opened. The sight he saw took his breath away. The girl of his dreams, dressed beautifully in a flowing white dress that just bare graced the floor, began her slow walk towards him. Troy grinned and felt his cheeks redden as she got closer and closer, and with each step, he felt his heart beat faster.

Finally, she was directly in front of him. And as Troy looked at her, he knew that if he took every ounce of happiness he had ever felt in his life and put it all together, it would never beat how he felt right now.

_Take me home where we met so many years before.  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch.  
After all this time, you and I._

"Oh, daddy's home," Gabriella cooed softly in her 3 month old daughters ear, who was resting against her chest, as Troy walked up the front porch. Grinning, Troy swooped down and caught Gabriella's lips in a kiss before stroking his daughter's cheek.

"How's my little pumpkin doing?" he whispered to the baby, kissing the top of her head.

"Cassie finished her whole bottle in record time today," Gabriella said, smiling as she lifted her head to look at Troy and gently bounced the baby on her leg. "Just like her daddy... scarfing her food down.

Troy grinned, pushing some hair off his face as he fixed the tie under his suit. "That's how us Bolton's do it."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Troy turned around, only to immediately have his six year old daughter cling onto his leg. He laughed as he looked down at her and into her piercing blue eyes.

"Hey, baby," he said as he put down his briefcase and picked the small girl up. "How was your day?"

"It was fun!" she told him, grinning and showing off her missing two front teeth. Me and Nick went to get ice cream with his mommy. Wanna know what flavor I got?!" she asked him.

Troy smiled, kissing Maddie on the forehead. "Umm... Vanilla?" he guessed, even though he knew the answer would be chocolate.

Maddie giggled and shook her head. "No, Daddy! I got chocolate with chocolate sprinkles!" she told him just as Nick walked up, too, his skateboard clutched against his side.

"How about you, Nick? What did you get?" Troy asked his daughters eight year old best friend.

"I got vanilla. It's better than chocolate because it doesn't make as big a mess," he explained as Troy put down Maddie, who was shaking her head.

"No. Vanilla's not better. You're just saying that because you want to be better than me!" she accused her friend angrily, shoving her hands into her overall pockets. Troy just smiled and shook his head, ruffling her hair a little.

"So what are you two gonna do now?" he asked, leaning against the chair Gabriella was seated in and placing a hand on the back of her neck.

"I'm gonna teach Maddie how to skateboard!" Nick said excitedly, pointing to his board. "I got mine last week, and I'm really good. So I'm gonna show her."

Maddie smiled happily and nodded at her parents. "Come on, Nick," she said, grabbing the boys hand. "Let's go." Troy and Gabriella grinned as they watched the two kids run next door, over to Nick's house.

"One day... those two are gonna get married..."

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine.  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine,  
In the sky, oh my my my..._


End file.
